Elemental Love
by SilverWing006
Summary: Takes place after Burned. Stevie Rae tells her friends about her latest imprint. Will they prove to be honest friends by standing with her? And for that matter, will Rephaim side with her or Kalona? T for language. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I was looking through fanfics, and I could not find one up to my expectations or the way I wanted it to go (Sorry guys .) This is also because I am a HUGE fan of the Casts and although I love them, I hate how long it has taken for Awakened to come out. So I'm writing my own. There are some parts that won't be appropriate because of language but I'll throw in a warning ;D **

**Anywho, here it is. R&R guys! **

**Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters. **

_**Rephaim stood on the edge of the cliff, wings spread out to their full extent. Stevie Rae stood behind him, her hand intertwined with his. **_

_** "What if they don't understand?" Stevie Rae asked, her brow furrowing in frustration. **_

_** "Then we will try to make them understand," Rephaim told her, his hand squeezing hers. Enclosing Stevie Rae's body in his own, he hurled himself off the cliff, and flew away with her into the night. **_

_**Zoey's POV **_

"But Stevie Rae…." I protested into my cell phone. She cut me off again.

"Zoey, I know y'all just got back from the spirit world and y'all need a break from fighting stuff, but this needs to be done now," Stevie Rae told me.

"Okay. I'll wait for you in our old dorm," I told her and hung up. Stark got up from his chair beside me. It had been two weeks since the episode with the spirit world. Stark and I had recovered fine thanks to the High Council.

"What did Stevie Rae want?" Stark asked me, his hand squeezing my shoulder.

"We need to meet her at my dorm tomorrow night. She has something big to tell us. She told me to tell you to leave your bow in your room. She feels uncomfortable with you having it around her," I told him, wincing at the last part. A spasm of pain shot through his face. I knew he was remembering when he shot her with an arrow. I reached up and took his hand.

"It was a long time ago," I murmured. He nodded, pain lacing through his face.

"How are you getting there? Because you sure as hell are not taking the one plane that we came here on," A voice called from the doorway.

"Hello to you too Aphrodite," I sighed wearily. She shook her head at me.

"Actually Stevie Rae wants Darius there, and since I know how you too are attached at the hip…" I told her.

"So you expect me to jump up and say 'When does our flight leave' just because I'm with Darius?" Aphrodite said bitchily. I shrugged, smiling.

"What time does our flight leave," Aphrodite mumbled after a moment of silence.

"Ten-thirty tonight," Stark said, amused. She nodded and said something about packing and how we didn't give her enough time before dashing off.

_**Stevie Rae's POV **_

Stevie Rae checked her cell for the fifth time as she paced back and forth in her old room.

"It's 11:30. She told me that they were all coming down here around 10!" She said. Rephaim was sitting on her old bed, studying her.

"Come here," He murmured. She sighed and sat down beside him, curling into his body.

"I promise, your friends shall be here," He told her. She nodded, exhausted. A little while later, footsteps came from below. Stevie Rae shot up from the bed.

"Okay, you ready?" She asked, her arms wrapping around him. He looked down and nodded. She stepped back, and pushed him gently to the window. As he stepped on the windowsill, he looked back. Stevie Rae nodded before blowing him a kiss. Rephaim jumped down just as the door burst open.

"Zoey! Oh my goddess, I missed you like butter misses bread! Are y'all okay now?" Stevie Rae said, launching herself into Zoey's arms. Zoey hugged her back. Stevie Rae backed away, looking at the rest of the group. Darius and Aphrodite were in the back, hands intertwined. Stevie felt a shot of relief when she saw Stark had no bow. One, she didn't want to endanger Rephaim, and two; well he made her a shish-kebob. And that didn't go over to well with her, even now.

"Get to the point Stevie Rae. Darius and I have dinner reservations, and those are plans I am NOT missing!" Aphrodite snapped.

"Good to see you too," Stevie Rae grumbled. But she stepped aside, and led them to the beds. Once they were all seated, she began.

**After the Truth comes out **

_**Aphrodite's POV **_

"What the hell?" Aphrodite screeched. Her head was still reeling.

"So you guys just walked away from each other?" Zoey asked, her brow furrowed. Stevie Rae laughed hesitantly.

"Well, yeah..." She admitted. Darius and Stark were talking in low voices in the corner, their tones strained.

"Stevie Rae, do you love him?" Zoey whispered. Stevie Rae just looked down. Aphrodite gasped.

"I think so…" Stevie Rae whispered. Aphrodte just shook her head, "Well isn't that just as great as being stuck in Nine West without your American Express? Now we can't kill bird boy because you guys are imprinted and in love…"

"I'm sorry!" Stevie Rae said, shaking. Zoey hugged her. Aphrodite stood away from the hugging nerds, looking out the window. Ever since Darius had become her Warrior, she felt obligated to try and be nicer to people. And even though she was working on being nice, she wasn't ready for the Okie BFF hugs that would come from that.

"Please tell me Bird Boy came back to you," Aphrodite said finally. Stevie Rae looked up from hugging Zoey.

"Yeah, he did. Actually y'all aren't gonna believe this. He's waitin' to meet y'all. And I don't want ya'll to hurt him," She said. Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"Fine. We'll refrain from killing your man of Darkness," She said, walking over to them. Stevie Rae nodded and walked to the window.

"You can come out now," She whispered out the window. Aphrodite sneered. It figured that Bird Boy was listening to them with his nasty hearing. As Stevie Rae stepped back, a figure moved into Zoey's room. Aphrodite's eyes widened.

"You failed to mention that this 'Raven Mocker' of yours was Rephaim," Darius said. And before Stevie Rae or anyone could stop him, he drew his sword.


	2. My Sincere Aplogies to the Reader

Dear My Amazing Readers,

I'm deeply sad to say that I will have no computer access for a little while. I'm moving the great Apple, and my laptop is slowly dying. I have to get a new one. D:

(Because Prince seems to think that the laptop is a toy for him drool on….Bad doggy T_T ) But once I get myself a new one and Ace and are all settled into our new apartment, I'll update right away for all my stories. I promise. *Holds head magestiacally high*

Thank You all for your patience with myself and my slow updating abilities.

~SilverWing006


End file.
